Happy Feet: The Final Stretch - Teaser 2
As [] came to see the other animatronics, The Manager came to inspect the purple Freddy. Manager “Hmm, what do we have here?” [] “Just looking around to see if there any intruders.” Manager “Well, you sound like one of my relatives, but I can easily change your voice.” ... Manager “There, how about now?” [] “Is this alright?” Manager “Perfect. Now, since you're new, your going to have to be trained, so lets do a few nights, shall we?” Five nights later... After the five nights, The Manager came to speak to the purple Freddy. Manager “Well, you've all done well, time to see how things get on.” 29 Years later... The Manager walked in to see all of the animatronics in sleep mode. With the group coming shortly, the Manager wanted them to prepare. Another Five Nights - JT Machinima (Manager) “It's time My friends To rise Again The animatronics woke up as The Manager brought the purple Freddy to the office to play a few nights. (Manager) Your first night on the job Not sure you wanna punch in Because once you're on the clock You know I'm up to something . SpingTrap came to the office to help with [] . (SpringTrap) I'm sure you've heard disturbing rumours How things in the night go bumpin' 30 Years have passed and it's amazing that I still continue to function . (Manager) Those first five nights were such a bore Just wait for what I've got in store (SpringTrap) Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors Am I machine or something more? .'' ''There must be something more to my rotten core Than a walking talking robotic corpse (Manager) Better check the time, that's what the clock is for You never should've picked this job of course .'' ''Look at the bright side, you will not get bored They're the next victims that I'm coming for It won't cost your job, but it'll cost them more Tomorrow we'll wipe their guts off the floor . (Manager and SpringTrap) You've spent so many nights But here's another five You'll come to realize Evil doesn't die . I know you're frightened by The thought of what's inside Hiding behind my lifeless eyes (SpringTrap) Enjoy these five long nights .'' ''Kick back and grab and grab a slice If you get killed on the job We will not cover your loss So while you're here try not to die . Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction All systems go and I'm ready for action This is our brand new show, and you're sitting in the front row Five nights never went so slow . (Manager) Power core is activated It's potent evil that you've awakened (SpringTrap) Every sin I've committed reflects in my death Left to decay, can you smell me yet? . Take great care of the air supply Beware nightmares, they come to life Don't let your cameras go offline dude You'd better fine him before he finds you . They'll wish they were never hired It's a long shift but they won't get tired After tonight you might retire Then try to find a simple 9-5 or . Any thing that's not an overnight-survivor Last thing on your mind is getting fired Ashes to ashes dust to dust They're gonna burn like the rest of us . (Manager and SpringTrap) You've spent so many nights But here's another five You'll come to realize Evil doesn't die . I know you're frightened by The thought of what's inside Hiding behind my lifeless eyes (SpringTrap) Enjoy these five long nights . Kick back and grab and grab a slice If you get killed on the job We will not cover your loss So while you're here try not to die . (Manager) Six o'clock is right around the bend Five Nights at Freddy's is coming to an end Let's reminisce all the time that we spent Why would you quit when you can relive it again and again . ([]) Is this job even worth a damn? After tonight I might not work again It's a brand new gig I gotta learn again SpringTrap? Who's that? Never heard of him . Tell me what the hell is a purple man? I'm dripping sweat turn up the fan I hate this place, we should burn it man Or maybe a raise? Cuz I think I've earned it man . (Manager) You didn't know what you were getting into You're never alone because I'm in here with you Your audio is having an issue I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you . (SpringTrap) This situation is as bad as it could be Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me . (Manager and SpringTrap) You've spent so many nights But here's another five You'll come to realize Evil doesn't die . I know you're frightened by The thought of what's inside Hiding behind my lifeless eyes (SpringTrap) Enjoy these five long nights . Kick back and grab and grab a slice If you get killed on the job We will not cover your loss So while you're here try not to die” All of a sudden a banging noise echoed throughout the building. Manager “Well, lets get into our positions everyone, Mumble and the gang are here, oh and Purple Freddy, you're staying here since you were so rude.” (Door slams shut) [] “Few, now I can just wait until the right time, but I really want to know how it happened so I'm going to watch from above.” Happy Feet – The Final Stretch Coming Early April Category:Trailers Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff